1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for anchoring electrodes, more particularly, to a structure adapted for anchoring electrodes in crystal-growing furnaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrating a prior art, a conventional crystal-growing furnace, a heating room 91 is arranged inside the crystal-growing furnace 9, wherein heaters 912 are disposed inside the heating room 91 and around a crucible 911 so as to heat silicon slurry contained in the crucible 911. Electrical power is supplied to the heaters 912 through electrodes 92 which are connected with from outside the furnace. Since the electrodes 92 are made of metal and cannot sustain extremely high temperature condition in the furnace 9, cooling water 923 needs to be continuously introduced through a water-feeding pipe 921, then circulates and recycles through an exhaust pipe 922. The heat brought out through the cooling water 923 is taken care of by a chiller. The cooling water 923 must be of pure water and is replenished by a water purifier. Conventionally, since equipment for making the pure water, as well as the chiller, is indispensable, and since it is impossible to stop running these facilities, cost for crystal production significantly increases.
Further, since the furnace 9 runs at a semi-vacuum state, in case slits occur on walls of the electrodes 92 due to a long-time use or manufacture defects, particularly in case the electrodes 92 fracture due to discontinuity of cooling water supply, the cooling water 923 will be sucked into the furnace 9. As a result, the cooling water 923, the silicon slurry, and graphite facilities in the heating room 91 will be reacted fiercely in the furnace 9 at high temperature, and a great amount of hydrogen (H2), carbon monoxide (CO) and steam will be released. The pressure inside the furnace 9 will increase abruptly, and thus the furnace 9 blows off, causing a hydrogen explosion, and becomes an accident on public security.